


Redemption

by SirLawrencetheMoist



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLawrencetheMoist/pseuds/SirLawrencetheMoist
Summary: Iman has been Saadia so long she hardly has to think about it anymore, but when her past finally forces her to come clean, what will she do?
Relationships: Saadia/Farkas





	1. Chapter 1

It was rare to see the Companions drinking outside of Jorrvaskr, but here they were in the Bannered Mare. A statuesque red head approached her and ordered a round of mead for her entire group, she plunked down a bulging coinpurse and asked Iman to start a tab for them. There were seven of the group in total, three in the Companion’s characteristic wolf armor , the rest a motley assortment of armors. Iman retreated to the bar to pour their drinks, she balanced them carefully on a tray and returned. She passed the mugs around with a practiced smile.

“ And then a second sabre cat attacked from behind, but I got him right through the eye with my sword.” Said the imperial woman whom the celebration seemed to be for proudly.

“It was indeed a good hunt” The redhead raised her tankard. “To Ria, congratulations on officially becoming a Companion. “

“Hear, hear” interjected a Dunmer, he slapped his Nord friend who had nodded off on the back.

“Good job, Ria, “ The Nord sputtered, spitting a good deal of mead over the table. A rather muscular Nord woman made a face, but no one commented.

“Excuse me, miss.” Said the rather surly looking one of the set of dark haired twins as she dealt out the sweet rolls that Hulda had offered on the house. “What did you say your name was?”

Saadia” Iman lied. She’d had to get good at lying in the years since she had fled Taneth after betraying the city to the Aldmeri Dominion. She hardly even had to think about it anymore.

“That’s funny, the Alik’r at the gate said that was one of your aliases.” The entire table went quiet and Iman’s blood ran cold. Her hand instinctively went to her dagger before she realized it was futile, these people were all armed and armored to teeth and she was vastly outnumbered. “Easy, girl we haven’t accepted the job yet, before you run why don’t you try telling us your side of the story.”

Iman sighed, defeated. She pulled up a chair and began to tell the truth for the first time since she had come to Skyrim. “My name is Iman and I’m a noblewoman from Taneth. As you recall, Taneth was the last holdout in Hammerfell from the Aldmeri Dominion.” She began to tear up. “ The city was under siege, my family was doing fine, but the regular folk? They were starving in the streets and I couldn’t bear it any longer.” 

“You betrayed your city to the Thalmor.” Hissed the muscular Nord woman “ Iman stared at the table in shame.

“By Ysgramor, I never thought I’d feel sympathy for a Thalmor spy.” Said the red haired woman.

“I think what you did was brave.” Agreed Ria.

“Are you two kidding? She helped the Thalmor, there’s no excuse for that!”Said the blonde woman, who pounded a fist on the table in outrage.

“I think we should take her to Kodlak, see what he has to say.” Piped up the second twin, it was hard for Iman to read his tone.

His brother clapped him on the back. “A fine idea Farkas.” The entire group minus the blond Nord man who had nodded off yet again stood up. 

“Let's just let Torvar sleep it off here.” Said the Dunmer


	2. Chapter 2

Jorrvaskr looked even bigger on the inside, there was a large central fire pit with long tables surrounding it. Iman couldn't help but notice, the blonde woman, was still clenching her fists in anger. She pushed the dunmer away from the group soon after he stepped through the the threshold. The Dunmer raised his hands just in time to block a right hook from the Nord. 

Farkas shook his head "Don't know why Njada and Athis always fight like that. We tried throwing water on them once, just made them more mad." 

Iman laughed hard at that mental image. The redhead was not as amused.

"Stay focused icebrain, we're trying to find Kodlak"

"Right, sorry Aela. " Farkas looked like a kicked puppy 

"The old man's probably still in his study, right Vilkas?" 

Vilkas nodded. "He was reading through a rather thick tome when I left him, he should still be there."

The group made their way down into the living quarters in oppressive silence. Iman could feel the unspoken threat if she so much as put a toe out of line. They arrived at the study and walked in without knocking. 

"Harbinger, we have a problem." Vilkas then explained her situation to Kodlak briefly. 

"Come forward girl, let me get a look at you." Kodlak beckoned her forward, she obliged. "Hm. Yes, perhaps, a certain strength of spirit. Would you like to join us girl?"

Aela, Vilkas, Farkas and Ria looked at Iman, shocked. Iman looked at Kodlak in confusion.  
"You want me to be a companion? After what I've done."

"Some come to us seeking glory, others have come seeking redemption. I will not deny you either if you are willing to work for them."

"You cannot seriously be letting her join us,we don't even know if she can fight." Protested Vilkas.

"How are you in battle, girl?" Asked Kodlak.

"I have much to learn, I don't even know for sure if I have killed before." Iman looked at the floor. "While I was fleeing Taneth, a guardsman stopped me and I stabbed him. He fell down, but I didn't have the time to stop and check." She elaborated. 

"She's never even had a proper fight!" Vilkas was incredulous.

"Enough Vilkas, you, Farkas and Aela and Skjor will be training her until she's ready to take on a job herself." Said Kodlak. "Ria would you show her where you and the other whelps sleep? She'll have her first day of training tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Aela was not a very patient teacher. Frequently during her conditioning and her training with the bow the older woman would kick at Iman's legs and buckle her knees unexpectedly, saying. "If you wish to hunt with me, your feet must be quick and your eyes quicker."

This, however only succeeded in making Iman flinch whenever Aela came near to her. Not to mention her aim was abysmal. She had hit the target once in her hundred attempts, striking the dummy in the hand. Aela was beyond frustrated with her. "Not even Ysgramor himself could put up with this mediocrity." She repeated that at least ten times during Iman's training. 

on the tenth time, I man threw down her her bow in frustration and unsheathed her dagger, throwing it at the target in frustration after deciding against throwing it at Aela. It buried itself dead center in the dummy's chest. 

Aela looked at her, shocked and unsheathed her own dagger carefully offering it handle first to Iman.  
"Aim for the head this time."

Iman examined the dagger; it was steel and had much better craftsmanship than hers, she tilted it in her hand and felt the weight difference for a moment before throwing it. It hit slightly off center, but still in the dummy's head.

"Alright, I can work with this. We'll have Eorland make you some knives specially designed for throwing and then we can work some more on your aim. I'll get Vilkas and tell him you're ready for your close combat lesson. Until he gets here I want you to run up and down the steps of the Skyforge."

Iman nodded and began running as soon as Aela went inside. She kept running until Vilkas called her back over. 

She pulled her dagger from the dummy and jogged over to him. He had a sword and shield instead of the usual greatsword she had seen him carrying before.

"We're going to focus on your striking form, today. So give me your best shot." Iman glanced at her dagger and back at him nervously. He gave a bark of a laugh and reassured her. "You won't hurt me, whelp, I promise." He raised his shield and motioned for her to strike.

Iman backed up and stabbed at the shield with all her might. It glanced up, bending her wrist at an unnatural angle and she immediately dropped the weapon. Vilkas took the opportunity to sweep her feet and raise his blade to her throat in a mock slashing moment.

"I just killed you."He snorted derisively at her flat on her ass in the dirt before offering her a hand and pulling her to her feet. "Now, let me show you how to avoid that. Get back in your stance."

Iman picked up her dagger quickly and poised herself to strike again. Vilkas circled her like a beast circling its prey. He readjusted her grip on her dagger, kicked her feet further apart and pushed her hips back until they were perfectly aligned with her feet. "Slash, don't stab and remember to put your weight behind it instead of overusing your muscles" He raised his shield again.

Iman stepped forward and used the inertia of that action to provide the force of the slash. She looked to Vilkas for approval. He nodded.

"Again."

They worked for most of the afternoon until a heavily scarred Nord man walked out to relieve Vilkas. Vilkas patted her on the back as he walked back inside. 

"So you're the Thalmor spy Kodlak let join." He studied her for a moment. " I will admit that the end of your session with Vilkas there was impressive for a whelp. I'm Skjor."

"Iman." She replied.

Skjor nodded. " By the end of my lesson today, you're going to be able to stop a blade from hitting any part of your body. " He unsheathed his sword, Iman did the same to her dagger. "Now I'm going to strike very slowly at you and you're going to stop the strike with your blade."

He then slashed at her in slow motion she brought her blade up to meet his. However, Skjor continued bringing his blade up twisting her wrist and prying the blade out of her grip. They repeated this several times before Skjor told her to wait a moment and went up to the Skyforge. He returned several minutes later with a sack full of things. He first gave her a new dagger. "You'll bring that one up and cross it with the other to block now. You'll be able to hold for longer sharing the strain between two wrists." He   
then handed her a set of leather bracers,and showed her how to put them on. Lastly, he handed her a small stone. "I want your to take turns squeezing that on both hands whenever you have nothing else to do. " He noticed Farkas sitting by the door, watching.

"That's all the time we have for today, whelp. I will see you tomorrow."

Farkas replaced Skjor at her side. Iman felt dwarved by the man towering over her. "Wasn't sure what I would teach you at first, but then Vilkas reminded me that hand to hand combat can be useful at times, so I'm gonna teach you that. Now I'm gonna try to grab you, and you need to dodge for as long as you can." 

Farkas lunged at her with surprising speed, she barely dodged his first attack. He somehow continued gaining speed for a a time before they fell into a rhythm. It was almost like dancing, Iman mused on this as she continued to dodge, if she was back in Hammerfell she might be dancing at a grand ball or practicing in the parlor of her estate. She began putting more dance into her steps, even twirling at one point. Farkas smiled at her, chuckling and catching her eye. Iman suddenly felt very warm and in her distraction Farkas finally got a hold on her. 

Instead of taking the opportunity to wrestle her to the ground, Farkas twirled Iman before pulling her close to him. As they swayed to the rhythm of their hearts, Iman felt inexplicably, magnetically attracted to this young man. He was like an inversion of Vilkas, soft where he was hard, level headed to his brash. His eyes were kind, at least when he looked at her, and she wanted nothing more than his lips on hers in that moment. He leaned in and brushed a lock of hair out of her face before breaking away from her.

"I think your lessons are done for today. Go fill your belly and get to sleep, You have to do the same thing tomorrow."


End file.
